Volume 1: Grandmaster
Grandmaster Version 0.1 Beta Grandmaster Version 0.1B Project Grandmaster Abstract- Help Fukare lead a party to help reconnect the lost towns and save the world from destruction! Genre- Action / Romance Platform- RMVX (.dll‘s included) Version 0.1A has been released 8/21/11. Version 0.1B release date: 8/22/11 Story In the “Realm of Humans” , there lived a prince named “Fukare”, he was going to be the future ruler of Germania. He was a ruler of peace, yet he wanted action. He was planning to go to war. As a Grandmaster, Pete watched over all human beings. Pete also had the duty of maintaining the balance of human life. If there were too many humans, all the resources in the world would dry up and the world would die with all life forms in the planet. If there were not enough humans, the government of all the nations in the world would slowly crumble until the point of war, the civil wars that would follow that would bring destruction and doom to life. Pete brought up the war that Fukare could start for discussion. Pete’s supervisor, Kyokun, suggested that in order to prevent war in the lands, Fukare should be sent into the “Realm of Monsters” where he could satisfy his urges of action easily. Pete discussed the idea with other grandmasters and they agreed. Fukare was sent to the Realm of Monsters and met Rin. Rin was a kind girl who brought Fukare in her home and treated him. He then decided to form a group to help reconnect all the disconnected towns. Setting The Realm of Monsters is not only a realm with monsters, it is filled with living people. The realm was created around 300 years ago by Grandmaster Pete to help satisfy people who dreamt of fighting in wars. The Realm of Monsters (RoM) has been created to have Local Grandmasters that are called Artificial Grandmasters. These are genetically modified humans with the strange ability of modifying the world by emotions. However, this was not intended by Pete, Pete intended to create Grandmasters that could control the world willfully. The AGMs (Artificial Grandmasters) control the world forcefully. The disconnected towns separated all the AGMs from each other and most of them have become friends with each other. With the news that monsters are starting to cover the planet, the AGMs feelings have been out of control. So now Fukare and his group must reconnect the towns to restore peace to the world. Characters Fukare Etsuki Age: 27 Gender: Male Personality: Gets angry easily, friendly, hopeless romantic. Biography: When he was 24 years old, he was the future ruler of Germania, due to the urge of war, Pete transferred him from the Realm of Humans to the Realm of Monsters. Hikari Akemi Age: 23 Gender: Female Personality: Shy, Coward, Wise Biography: When she was 14 years old, her parents were killed in a car crash, her friends were the only ones who knew of that, and told her that her mother was kidnapped, ever since she has been on the look for her. Sukaeno Mizuki Age: 16 Gender: Male Personality: Calm-headed, Brave, Fearless Biography: His mother is currently in a desperate situation as a Local Grandmaster, he is required to help in the attempt to reconnect the disconnected towns. Mimiru Mizuki Age: 16 Gender: Female Personality: Spoiled, Brave, Irresponsible Biography: Her mother is currently in a desperate situation as a Local Grandmaster, she is determined to help in the attempt to reconnect the disconnected towns and so she dragged Sukaeno along. Kiane Meifu Age: 34 Gender: Female Personality: Brave, Friendly, Fearless Biography: Ever since she was a little girl, she has wanted to always become a great Death Knight, and help her brother, Pete, in perfectly synchronizing the death rate. Pete Meifu Age: 33 Gender: Male Personality: Responsible, Calm-Headed, Unhappy Biography: He has always protected his sister, even in the most ridiculous of situations. His father was a great Grandmaster and wanted to pass the name onto his son. Screen Shots Features Party Changer – Allows you to change your party. Prexus (Main) Gsorby (Edit) Debug Tools – Extra Debugging, helped me out a lot. Original (Main) Key Input Module – Allows keyboarding to a new level. Glitchfinder (Main) TDS Resolution Changer – Allows Widescreen. REMOVED! Unknown Author Neo Save System 5 – Allow saving to be a bigger scene. Woratana (Main) Playable with Xbox360 handle! Also with PS2 Handle! 105 Weapons to find and buy in the game. Alchemy items! – When you find them, Hikari might make something special with those. 7 Secret characters! – Find the secret characters to help aid you during fights! Player Arena! – Face off against your teammates! See who is better! This is in it’s early stages of development, a beta demo will be available for download tomorrow! I would like some feedback from the community! How are my ideas? This is the first volume of the series!